


evening snow

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: sana and chaeyoung talk





	evening snow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm about to go to work so this isn't proofread but yolo i need to break my writers block so i wrote this in an hour after seeing the prompt so i hope you all like it <3

Sana let the cold air hit her as she opened the sliding door, wrapping her coat around her body tightly as she stepped out onto the back balcony. Snow fell gently from the sky, the winter air chilling yet also refreshing as it filled everyone with that magical sense of holiday cheer. The other girls were inside, drinking eggnog and sharing stories of events that had occurred in the past months since they were last together. It was cheerful, and it filled Sana’s heart with joy to see all of her friends’ smiles again.

 

Well, almost all of them.

 

One lone soul sat alone on the balcony, snow falling gently into her dark, wavy hair and onto her beanie. Chaeyoung was always better at hiding her feelings to their friends, but considering their history, Sana knew she wasn’t okay. The floppy gray beanie on her head, informally dubbed her sad hat, was a clear sign that something was wrong, the girl having had worn it countless times when they were dating. While they weren’t close anymore, Sana couldn’t shake the worry she felt for her ex-girlfriend, and made her way outside.

 

She sat on the bench beside the girl quietly, a silent question and opening. Chaeyoung could tell her to leave and she would, Chaeyoung herself could leave and she would let her. But the shorter girl did nothing, merely pulled a miniature candy cane from her pocket and silently handed it to Sana.

 

“I’m okay, thank you” Sana declined politely. Chaeyoung nodded quietly, tucking it back into her pocket.

 

“But,” Sana continued, “you’re obviously not.”

 

Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders, curled into herself just a bit more. “What makes you say that?”

 

“We haven’t been together in almost a year but I would like to think I still know you a little bit,” Sana hummed, stared out into the dark evening sky and watched the snow fall past the lamp post. “The hat is a dead giveaway.”

 

The shorter girl remained quiet, shrugging again in faux-nonchalance. “It’s just a hat, I’m okay Sana.”

 

“It’s your sad hat, Chaengie,” Sana sighed sadly, hating that Chaeyoung was pushing her out despite the girl having every right to. “I know we haven’t been close in a long time but it still physically hurts me to see you this upset.”

 

“And it still physically hurts me to see you,” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath, but the quiet around them allowed Sana to catch every word. Confusion wrote itself across her face, and for the first time that night, Chaeyoung met her eyes.

 

Fear, sadness, guilt?

 

Chaeyoung began to rise to her feet quickly, a panic mechanism Sana knew all too well. “I should head back inside-“

 

“Wait,” Sana interrupted softly, a hand reaching out to grab Chaeyoung’s wrist to prohibit her from running away. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I..” Chaeyoung trailed off, and one look in Sana’s eyes was enough for her to know that she wasn’t going to get out of this. So Sana watched her sigh shakily, running a hand across her face as she plopped back onto the bench. “It hurts, Sana. Seeing you and being close to you like this. It really fucking hurts.”

 

Sana said nothing, wanting Chaeyoung to know that she had all of her undivided attention despite wanting to ask a million questions. “I just.. I miss you, y’know? Being with you, I mean. And I’ve been dreading coming to this party because I knew seeing you would hurt and I didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings by not having fun but this stupid hat gave me away in the end.”

 

“It’s not a stupid hat,” Sana finally interrupted, trying to keep her focus on a mundane topic to quell the rapid thumping in her chest. “And I have to admit I do miss you too. But we-“

 

“Can’t be together because of your parents, I know,” Chaeyoung cut her off, earning an irritated glare from Sana.

 

“If you were inside in the last hour, you’d know I ceased all contact with those homophobic swines,” Sana spoke matter-of-factly, earning a surprised raise of brows from the shorter woman beside her. “And if you would have let me finish, I was going to say we’ve changed. We’re not the people we were a year ago. As much as I’d like to have another chance with you, we can’t just jump into this.”

 

“I.. you want.. to try again?” Chaeyoung’s words were slow, as though trying to process the possibilities of Sana’s words as she spoke. “But I- _we_ hurt each other. A lot, especially in the end.”

 

“And who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again?” Sana shrugged as though talking about the groceries and not the stability of her fragile heart. “There’s always risk, and you’ve always been a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

“I..” Chaeyoung trailed off once more, eyes falling to her open hands in her lap. Sana waited patiently, praying that putting her heart on the line once more would pay off here, but knowing that Chaeyoung should have the right to choose in a situation like this.

 

“I think I would like that,” Chaeyoung whispered, nodding minutely to herself before looking up into Sana’s deep brown eyes. “Going slow, trying again. I would like that.”

 

Sana couldn’t help herself, her lips splitting into blinding grin at the possibility of getting another chance at the worst mistake she had ever made. Her smile had been contagious, sparking the first smile from Chaeyoung of the evening, all canines and dimples and crinkled eyes. With a quick, unthought decision, Sana scoot over closer to Chaeyoung and wrapped her arms around her, the younger girl melting almost immediately in her embrace.

 

“Thank you, Chaeyoung. For not pushing me away,” Sana muttered against the top of her head, placing a small kiss to her hair. She felt complete with Chaeyoung in her embrace, the smaller girl curled up against her side on the bench.

 

“Thank you for listening,” Chaeyoung hummed, the two sitting in the falling snow and crisp air for a few moments longer, before returning to the fray within the home. “And Sana?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

Sana smiled softly down at the younger girl beside her, falling deep into her big brown eyes and wondering what possessed her to ever leave them in the first place. A silent promise was made in the night by both of them. A promise to do better, to fight harder, to work together for one another. A promise that would be kept by the moon and all the stars in the sky.

 

“Merry Christmas, Chaeyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
